Viszlát
by Ylorian
Summary: Seamus Harper szüleinek a halála. A Bunker Hillben elmeséltek alapján. Garfikus és pszihikai erőszak.
1. A zsákos ember

Seamus egy csavarhúzóval szerelgette azt a kisgépet, amit a szemétben talált. Nem tudta pontosan mi az, de biztos volt benne, hogy rájön ha készen van.

- Seamus! Merre vagy? – hallotta az anyát kiabálni.

- Itt vagyok anya! – kiabált vissza. A menekült táborok után visszaszorultak az emberek, a régi pincékbe, és csatornákba. A hely mocskos és bűzös volt, ahol laktak, de szövevényes is, és tele volt búvóhelyekkel a nietzcsheiek elől. Ilyen volt az a kis beugró is ahol Seamus megbújt.

Anya jelent meg az alagútban, és rémültnek tűnt. Alacsony és sovány volt. Szőke haja a válláig ért piszoktól kócosan tapadt össze.

- Seamus! – guggolt le a kisfiához. Összeszorult a szíve, ahogy a tengerkék szemébe nézett. Alig volt több tizenötnél és többet szenvedett, mint amit gyereknek kellett volna. – El kell bújnod. Jönnek a vadászok – megragadta a karját, és felhúzta. – El kell bújnod. Érted jönnek.

Seamus eszelősen megrázta a fejét.

- Nem anya! Veled maradok! Megvédelek! – kiabált és megpróbálta elhúzni a karját, de az anyja nem engedte. Kitartóan húzta magával.

- Nem lehet most Seamus! – édesanyával oda ért egy régi fűtés csőhöz. – Búj be ide! – húzta el a rácsot.

- De anya! – ellenkezett Seamus.

Az anyja mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Fiam, engem nem fognak bántani. Legfeljebb megint megvernek – vont vállat. – Nem érdekel mi történik velem, de ha veled történik valami, abba bele halok. Búj el kérlek! – tolta nyílás felé. – Seamus.

Az alagút vége felől erős határozott léptek zaja hallatszott.

Seamus anyja rémülten nézett hátra.

- Ott nem tudnak elérni. Te elég kicsi vagy, hogy beférj – szemeiből a könnyek apró patakja indult meg.

Seamus először az alagút vége felé nézett, aztán az anyjára.

- Rendben anyu – szorosan átölelte, és az anyja visszaölelt. Beletúrta az arcát kisfia tüskés hajába, és mélyen belélegezte az illatát. Beleírta a tudatába az illatát és teste melegét, az ölelését. Talán most utoljára érzi ezeket.

- Menj most, kérlek – elengedte őt, és nézte, ahogy bekúszik a lyukba. Elég kicsi és sovány volt elférjen benne. Visszarakta a rácsot, és visszaindult az alagútban, hogy szembe szálljon a támadókkal.

Nem volt nála más, mint egy ócska kés. A férjének volt egy gaus pisztolya, amit Seamus rakott össze. Sam nagyon büszke volt rá. Mindenkinek elmesélte, hogy milyen okos az ő fia. És a visítok. Az Seamus saját ötlete alapján csinálta. És remek fegyvernek bizonyult az überek ellen. Azt hajtogatta, hogy az ő fia még sokra viszi. Ki fog jutni a csillagok közé. Mindketten reménykedtek ebben. Egy jobb életet akartak neki. És nem fogja, hagyni ezt meggátolják. Alig jutott el pár méterre, amikor egy nietzcsheibe ütközött. Felemelte a fejét. A rémülettől szemei kimeredtek. Akaratlanul is hátrébb lépett. Ujjait rászorította kése nyelére.

Az über sebhelyes arcán mosoly futott át.

- Nocsak, nocsak. Mi van itt nekünk?

Három társa engedelmesen röhögött.

- Mit akarsz? – vágta oda anya. – Nincs semmim – lesütötte a szemét, akár egy engedelmes rabszolga. De ez csak a felszín volt.

- Dehogy nem – mérte végig az über. – Mi a neved kludge?

- Lizzie, uram – szegte le a fejét még mélyebben.

- Remek – az über ujjaival finoman megfogta az állát, és felemelte a fejét. – És most lesz hozzád egy-két kérdésem.

Lizzie szemei menekülési útvonalak után kutattak. Az übernek csak a mellkasáig ért. Esélyese volt egy verekedésben.

- Hol van? – kérdezte barátságosan az über.

- Mi hol van? – Lizzie azonnal meg is bánta, hogy automatikusan visszakérdezet.

Az über lekevert egyet neki. Nem erőből csak figyelmeztetőleg.

Lizzie az arcához kapta a kezét, és haja fátyla mögül nézte a nietzcsheit.

- Látom nem akarsz kérdésekre válaszolni – vigyorodott el farkasszerűen az über. Végig mérte a kicsi törékeny nőt. Kezét felemelte, hogy megmarkolja az egyik apró mellett.

Lizzie ösztönösen cselekedett, mint akármelyik nő, aki a szemérmét védi. Apró kezével rácsapott a férfi hatalmas mancsára. Egy halk csattanás hallatszott, ahogy bőr ért bőrt, de az egész olyan volt, mintha egy kisgyerek csapkodna egy felnőttet.

Az über felröhögött. Társai párpillanatig csak hallgattak, aztán csatlakoztak főnökükhöz.

Lizzie szíve rémülten dobogott a mellkasában. Tudta, hogy az übereknek, olyan ez akár a dobszó.

- Harcias a kicsike – nézett le rá az über férfi. – Szeretem – hajolt közelebb.

- Abból nem eszel – sziszegte Lizzie. Jobbját akaratlanul is a mellei elé emelte. Sápadt beesett arcán a düh, és a félelem miatt vörös pír jelent meg.

Az über helytelenítőleg megcsóválta a fejét. Hátra fordult társaihoz.

- Látjátok? – kuncogott. – A kis Lizzie nem szeretne semmit sem csinálni velünk? Biztosan alsóbbrendűnek hisz minket – az über férfi elégedetten látta, hogy társai arcán is ugyan olyan mosoly jelenik meg, mint a sajátján. – Mit gondoltok, felvilágosítsuk, hogy téved?

Társai helyeslően bólogattak.

Lizzie imádkozott, hogy Seamus már messze járjon, és ne kelljen látnia mi fog történni.

Az über újra felé fordult.

- Rendben, ha te nem akarsz velünk szórakozni, majd a kicsi fiad – mosolya még szélesebb lett, ahogy látta Lizzie reakcióját. A nő szemei még jobban kiterjedtek. Tudta, hogy mi futott át a nő agyán. Látta az arcán. – Hogy is hívják? – gondolkozott el. – Seamus? – ujjhegyeivel kisöpörte a nő arcából a hajtincseit. A nő megrettent, de nem ugrott hátra. Ha tovább folytatja ezt a kisjátékot, a nő el fog árulni neki mindent, csak hogy ő meg meneküljön.

- Nekem nincs fiam.

Az über álla leesett. Nem számított erre. Azt gondolta, hogy a nő egyből meg fog futamodni.

- Mit mondtál? – sziszegte a nő arcába ingerülten.

- Nekem nincs fiam – ismételt Lizzie. - És soha nem is volt.

Az über arca vicsorba torzult. Ez a nő volt a kis kludge anyja. Ehhez nem fért kétség. A makacskodása csak számára tette élvezetesebbé a dolgot.

- Tudom, hogy te vagy a kludge anyja – hajolt egészen közel Lizzie arcához. – És el fogod mondani nekem.

- Nekem nincs fiam – ismételt makacsul Lizzie.

Egy követhetetlen mozdulattal az über bele markolt a hajába és hátra rántotta a fejét.

Lizzie teste megfeszült, kezeivel az über kezei után kapott.

- Ide figyelj rám kludge. Te életben maradhatsz, ha elmondod, hogy hol van a fattyad – suttogta a fülébe. A nyakát szinte perzselte az über meleg lélegzete. – Ha most megmondod, hol van, Drago Museveni csontjaira esküszöm, hogy gyors halála lesz.

Lizzie szemeibe könnyek szöktek a testi és lelki fájdalomtól.

- Nincs…

Az über kegyetlenül megrázta.

- Ribanc! Tudom, hogy ki vagy! Láttam már a fiadat is! – acsargott az über. – Mindenütt érzem a szagát!

Lizie megrázta a fejét.

- Nem mondok neked semmit! – igyekezett kitépni magát az über fogásából. Nem érdekelte mekkora fájdalommal is jár.

- Tudod mit fogok tenni vele ha később találom meg? – vigyorgott a nőre.

Lizzie rémülten rezzent össze.

- Pontosan. Ő biztosan készségesebb lesz, ha rólad lesz szó – természetesen nem tette volna meg. Odáig soha nem alacsonyodott volna le. De ebbe a nőbe volt tűz. Talán megtartja magának.

Lizzie eszelősen kapálódzott.

- NEM!!!! Hozzá ne merj érni a fiamhoz te mocsok! Kimetszem azt a rohadt szívedet!

Az über röhögött.

- Küzdjél kludge! Hosszabbítsd meg a fiad szenvedést!

Lizzie teli tüdőből sikított, ahogy megpróbálta kirángatni a haját az über vasmarkából. De csak annyit ért el, hogy az überek még jobban röhögtek rajta. Semmi nem érdekelte, csak Seamus meneküljön meg.

Az über felemelte a hajánál fogva, fejbőrébe fájdalom mart. Lábai jóval a járat piszkos padlója felett kalimpáltak. Ösztönszerűen kapaszkodott meg az über hajába markoló kezében, hogy enyhítse a fájdalmát.

- Tudod mit kludge? – emelte az arca elé az über. – Van egy utolsó esélyed. Mond meg hol van, és téged elengedünk. Na mit szólsz?

Lizie szemen köpte.

Az über felhördült és a földre dobta.

Lizzie nyekkenve terült el a padlón. És meg sem moccant.

- Kutassatok át mindent! Itt lehet az a fattyú! – üvöltötte az über.

3


	2. Üdv, kaszás

Seamus sebesen végig kúszott a keskeny fűtés csőben. Volt egy kijárat, ami az utcára vezetett. Meg kellet keresni az, apját, de előtte el kellett terelni az überek figyelmét. Volt eg lyuk ahonnan belehetett látni a pincébe, de onnan lehetetlen volt észre venni bárkit.

- Látom nem akarsz kérdésekre válaszolni – vigyorodott el farkasszerűen az über.

Seamus látta, hogy az über a kezét felemelte, hogy megtapogassa az anyát. Arca elvörösödött a dühtől. Ha lett volna neki is saját fegyvere, vagy lett volna nála egy visító, vagy bármi. De akár puszta kézzel is megfojtotta volna az übert.

Büszke volt a mamájára, amikor védekezően rácsapott az über kezére.

De az über viselkedése ijesztő volt, szórakoztatta az anya viselkedése.

- Harcias a kicsike – nézett le rá az über férfi. – Szeretem – hajolt közelebb.

- Abból nem eszel – sziszegte az anya. Seamus azt kívánta bár venné fel azt a bizonyos nyúl cipőt.

- Menj már anya, menj már – tátogta a szavakat.

- Seamus!

Seamus ijedten fordult hátra.

- Apa! – érezte, hogy van remény talán az apja megtudja menteni az anyát.

- Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte halkan a férfi ahogy leguggolt a kisfia mellé.

- Az überek – suttogta alig hallhatóan. – Éretem jöttek, és anya elbújtatott – bemutatott azon a kislyukon, amin eddig leskelődött.

A férfi benézett és az arca elvörösödött a haragtól.

Seamus soha nem látta őt ennyire dühösnek.

- Apa én, igazán… - kezdett magyarázkodni, és szégyen könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

Az apja ránézett, most látta rajta azt a meleg és kedves tekintett, amit csak a fiának és a feleségének tartogatott.

- Nem a te hibád Seamus – szorította meg a vállát. – Ők a hibásak. Az überek. Szeretünk téged fiam – egy csókot nyomot fia homlokára. – Menj fiam – emelkedett fel. – Brendan ott bujkál valahol – mutatott a jobb felé húzodó törmelék halom felé. - Maradj vele! – felállt és előhúzta pisztolyát.

Seamus rémülten nézett az apja után. Meg akar küzdeni velük.

- Apa ne – nyöszörögte. – Inkább adj oda nekik…

A férfi hátra fordult.

- Mit mondtam! Fuss!

Seamusal pár pillanatig nézték egymást, majd a fiú felállt és elindult, arra amerre az apja küldte.

A férfi fellélegzett, ahogy látta elmenni a fiát. Reménykedet, hogy még viszont látja őt.

Lizzie óvatosan felemelte a fejét. Amikor az über földre lökte nem ájult, csak úgy tett. Várta a megfelelő pillanatot, hogy elfusson, és minél messzebb csalja innen az übereket. Félszemmel látta, hogy a négy über igyekszik darabokra tépni a helyet, hogy felkutassák Seamust. Amennyire csendben bírt fölugrott és eliramodott.

Az überek vezetője dühödten felordított.

- Utána!

Lizzie hallotta, hogy lépteik mögötte szinte dübörögnek. Kétségbeesetten rohant, ahogy csak a lába bírta. Talán ha kijut, eltűnhet a romok között.

Oda ért ahhoz a létrához, ami az utcára vezetett, és felkúszott rajta. A vérében tomboló adrenalintól szinte felrepült rajta. Felérve megbotlott, de talpara küzdötte magát. Az egy másik épület felé kezdett rohanni, amikor úgy érezte, hogy egy hatalmas valami ugrik a hátára. Felsikoltott. Térdei képtelenek voltak megtartani a hirtelen plusz súlyt és előre bukott. Térdein szétszakadt a nadrág, és lehorzsolódott a bőr. Karjait maga elé kapta, hogy tompítsa az esését.

Egy hatalmas kéz ragadta meg a vállát és rántotta hátra felé, abban a pillanatban, hogy földet értek.

- Szuka! – az über ökle lecsapott, lángoló fájdalmat ültetve Lizzie arcába. - Kuldge! Hol van a fattyad?! – kiabált a nietzcshei. A nő felé térdelt, vaskos combjai közé szorítva a nőt. Egyik kezével leszorította, míg a másikat ütésre emelte.

- Dugd a seggedbe a fegyvered über! – vicsorgott a nő.

- Kludge ringyó! Pokolian fogsz megdögleni a fattyaddal együtt.

- Vedd le róla mocskos mancsod über fattyú.

Lizzie oldalra nézett. A férje állt tőlük alig pár lépésnyire. Egy gaus pisztolyt fogott az überre.

Az übert nem rendítette meg a helyzet.

- Idióta kludge – sziszegte.

Sam meghúzta a ravaszt.

Az über csak a lélekjelenlétének köszönhette, hogy a lövedék csak vállon találta.

Samnek nem maradt ideje újra lőni mivel, egy másik über ugrott neki. Vasmarokkal ragadta meg a kezében lévő fegyvert és kicsavarta a meglepett férfi kezéből. Öklével pedig Sam arcába sújtott.

Sam a földre zuhant, és a három über rugdosni kezdték.

- Ne! – Lizzie felsikoltott. Megpróbálta lelökni magáról az übert, de férfi minden próbálkozását meggátolta.

A férfi előhúzta a fegyverét, és homlokához nyomta.

- Elég! – szólt társaira. Azok vonakodva, de engedelmeskedtek a főnöküknek. – Kludge. Mond el hol van a fattyatok, vagy szétbarmolom a szukád pofáját.

Sam felnézett az überre, aztán Lizzie szemébe nézett. Nem kellettek szavak, hogy megértsék egymást. Nem lennének itt, ha nem készültek volna fel erre is.

- Szeretlek Lizzie – suttogta. – Baszd meg Über.

Lizzie homlokához szorított gaus pisztoly elsült. A nő arcát teljesen szétroncsolta a koponyájával együtt.

Sam összerándult, ahogy szerelme vére az arcába fröccsen. De nem adta meg azt az örömöt, hogy kimutassa a fájdalmát az übereknek. Nem, most nem.

Két über megragadta, a karjainál fogva és talpra állították.

- Soha nem tudsz meg róla semmit – sziszegte az überek főnökének. – Még csak egy gyerek, de már sokkal okosabb, mint ti – jegyezte meg kárörvendően.

Az über vicsorgott és ököllel a gyomrába vágott.

Sam levegő után kapkodott. Ösztönösen össze akart gömbölyödni, de a pribékek keményen tartották.

- Hol van, és nem kínozlak meg – hajolt az arcába az über.

- Eljön azaz idő, amikor a fiam igazán keresztbe tesz nektek – vigyorgott Sam. Már nem félt semmitől. Laheyék vigyázni fognak a fognak a fiára.

- Azt hiszed, a fiad elhozza a Föld szabadságát? – vicsorgott az über. Kezdte unni, hogy két kicsi kludge az orránál vezeti.

- Ponotsan! - Sam az über képébe röhögött.

Az über elvicsorodott. Alkarján lévő csont tüskéket a nevető férfi torkának nyomta. Aztán a karját lustán oldalra húzta. Azt hitte a férfi üvölteni, vagy rángatózni kezd, de csak tovább nevetett. Undorító bugyborékoló röhögéssel. Tovább tolta a kezét, és a csont pengéi tovább metszeték a bőrt, elnyírva az inakat, az ereket és gégét. A nevetés végre elhalt, és a kludge feje oldalra bicsaklott.

Seamust szorosan átkarolt a Brendan, hogy le tudja fogni. A fiú kapálódzott, többször megrúgta, megharapta, de nem érdekelte. Vissza akarta tartani Seamust bár, ő maga is nekik akart rontani.

Abszurd módón büszke volt Sam Harperre. Ő szembe szállt velük. És ő is szembe fog velük szállni, ha eljön az ideje.

Seamusnak lassan elfogyott az ereje, és elernyedt Brendan ölelésben.

- Anya, apa – zokogta. Nem akarta, hogy szülei meghaljanak. Ők annyira jó emberek voltak. Ezerszer is meghalt volna helyettük. De miért tették? Érte miért? Az apja miért nem az anyát mentette? Miért nevetett, amikor tudta, hogy meg fog halni? Érezte, hogy ezt soha nem fogja megbocsájtani nekik, hogy feláldozták magukat érte.

3


End file.
